Duh! Hidan Oneshot
by Icybun34
Summary: Kiala is beyond confused by Hidan's actions... why in Kami's name does he act like that? What she doesn't realize is that Hidan is extremely jealous by her friendship with Itachi and Deidara... but will he be able to tell her or will he scare her away?


Kiala (key-ah-la) was confused. Hidan was so nice to her sometimes, yet sometimes he was the meanest of them all.

She didn't know why he had these mood swings, he didn't seem to have them when she wasn't there and she was pretty sure Hidan didn't hate her… so seriously what the hell was up?

"UGH! HE'S SO DAMN CONFUSING!" Kiala yelled, at she stormed into Itachi's room.

Itachi looked up from his book and at her but she was too infuriated to care.

"IF THAT DUMB BASTARD HAS A PROBLEM WITH ME, WHY DOESN'T HE F**KING TELL ME INSTEAD OF BEING NICE ONE MOMENT AND THEN THROWING A HISSY FIT THE NEXT!"

Kiala clenched her fists and hopped on Itachi's bed and screamed into the pillow.

Itachi put his book away and asked "What had Hidan done now?" Kiala wiped her watery eyes and said

"I was talking to Hidan and he had to go perform his usual ritual so I went into the kitchen. So I just started joking around with Deidara and he started tickling me when Hidan came in and I said hi and he flipped out at me.

I didn't even do anything. And then Sasori came in and said that they had a mission, so I hugged them goodbye and as I walked back to my room, Hidan started mumbling really condescending things about me."

Kiala crossed her arms "I don't get him, he's so confusing."

Itachi nodded and smirked at Kiala. She glared at her "Oi! What's so funny Uchiha?" Itachi chuckled "You truly don't see why he acts the way he does towards you?"

Kiala shook her head and Itachi smirked "Well then I'll leave it up to you to find out for yourself." And with that he carted her out of his room.

Hidan stormed into his room and hollered "That f**king slut! How dare she?" Kakuzu looked up from counting his money and said annoyed

"Ya know Hidan, hugging or touching someone in a friendly way does not make a person a slut?" Hidan glared at him and snapped

"I didn't f**king ask you what you god d*mn thought!" Kakuzu rubbed his temples and glared at Hidan

"I don't care. I sick of hearing you bitch about Kiala. She leaves in a house full of guys, so all her friends are gonna be guys, and you're gonna f**king deal with that. You know how damn touchy-feely she is!"

Hidan glowered at Kakuzu briefly before grabbing his scythe and hollered "I'm going to do another f**king ritual."

Kakuzu just went back to counting his money.

Kiala was laying on the grass, watching the stars when she noticed Hidan walking out.

She sat up and looked at him "Hidan?" Hidan looked at her and said "Oh I didn't know you were f**king out here."

Kiala scooted over and Hidan sat down. Thinking about what Itachi said, Kiala looked down and asked "Why are you always getting mad at me?"

"Why are you always getting mad at me?" Jashin, she said the words he feared most.

He didn't want to ask her, he was too scared to. "I don't know what you're god damn talking about."

Hidan said and got ready to leave when he felt her hand on his leg.

She was curled around it like she always was when she felt like acting like a stubborn child and her eye gleamed defiantly.

"No, you're not going anywhere Hidan till you answer this question. Why are you always f**king mad at me?"

Hidan glared and said softly yet angrily "Well I don't know. Maybe it's because I f**king like you and you're always hanging over Deidara and Itachi."

Kiala nodded as if that made sense but then it hit her… her eyes widened and she turned to Hidan "Whaaat?" But he didn't give her any time to think about it.

He kissed her.

Kiala was surprised but she didn't let that stop her from responding.

She kissed back passionately and it was only when they both desperately needed air that they broke apart for air.

Kiala panted as she said "What… about… Jashin-sama?"

Hidan's lips pulled back into a smirk and he said "Jashin-sama approves of you."

Kiala grins and kisses him again "Well the only question is… do you?" Hidan rolled his eyes "Duh."


End file.
